Why am I feeling this?
by EndlessGhostfire
Summary: When Dawn runs away to LA, she gets a surprise when she realizes a certain someone from her life isn't dead. While she decides to stay in LA for a while, Angel begins to feel strange emotions towards the eccentric blond vampire. Rated M for slash at the end, violence and blood etc etc. Pairing: Angel/Spike (spangel)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, my lovelies!:) this is my first spike/Angel fic, I've done a merthur one (check my profile) but I've finished that one so I'm going to be putting my heart and soul into this fic:) I love to know what you guys think, so please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer for the entire fic: I do not own Angel or any of the character. All are owned by the lovely Joss and his team:) **

* * *

**Rome**

"Why are you being like this?!" She was always like this. Stupid. Arrogant. Acting like she is mum. But she's not mum. Mum's dead and she is acting like nothing has gone wrong in my life. Like she's better than me. She's not. URGH.

"I'm not being like anything, Dawn. You're being completely insufferable! You're 16! You can't expect me to let you go out on a hunt by yourself, can you?"

Dawn had had enough, grabbing her backpack, which she'd packed weeks ago when they had started properly fighting, and pushed past her sister, walking down the corridor towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away. I am not staying here, Buffy. I'm leaving and you are not going to stop me."

Buffy began advancing towards Dawn, who ran to the door and opened it.

"Goodbye, Buffy" She said, before leaving their base, and Rome altogether.

With the money she had secretly saved up, which was little over 300 euros, she converted it all to dollars -just over 400 dollars- and boarded a plane to Los Angeles, knowing exactly where she was going. She leaned against the window as the plane began to take off. Buffy has been like this ever since we came to Rome. Ever since Sunnydale was destroyed. Ever since... Dawn sighed, I miss him. If he was still alive, Buffy wouldn't be like this. He would have kept everything together. Everyone together. Why did he have to go all 'hero' on us and die? He was the only one who knew me. Properly. And treated me like a person and not 'the slayer's little sister who needs protecting', I was The Key, for gods sake! I can take care of myself... Soon after those thoughts, Dawn fell asleep. She knew it would only be about 11 hours to get to LA, and wanted to make the most of it to stop herself being tired after she got there.

**Meanwhile, in Wolfram & Hart, LA:**

"Mornin' peaches" Spike said, making a big scene of opening both of the double doors to Angel's office at 4 in the morning, knowing the broody vampire would still be in there, doing work.

"Spik- What happened to you?" Angel said, looking up to find his most rebellious childe standing in the middle of his office, covered head to black doc martins in water and...sludge, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"I bloody did it! That stupid git of a demon we were meant to be hunting. I found 'im. And killed 'im"" Spike smiled proudly, opening his soaking arms to emphasise the point the demon was actually dead...and most of its insides were on Spike.

Angel rolled his eyes, too tired and stressed to deal with a smug Spike. "Just get cleaned up. And you'd better have not stained my carpet"

Spike's smile immediately faded, being replaced with a sullen, sulky look. "Fine." He growled, turning on his heel, making sure Angel heard the squelch on the carpet, and began walking out of his sire's office.

Why did you send him away again? He could help with your work. And he did just killed the demon you'd been searching for for weeks and you didn't even thank him, a voice in Angel's head said. Angel was getting really annoyed with how much that voice was right. "Spike. Wait" Angel said suddenly, making the blond stop just outside of the double doors, coming back into the office.

A long moment of awkward silence passed. Spike was staring at Angel waiting for him to tell him the thing that made him call Spike back into his office. Angel, on the other hand, had forgotten how to speak, and was staring back at Spike with a blank expression on his face.

"Well, what it is you wanted?" Spike eventually said, getting fed up with the silence.

It seemed to break Angel out of his trance. "What? Oh...You can shower in my apartment...if you want. You won't have to go home and come back here then"

Spike raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised. "Well, uh, thanks, Peaches. I'll have to borrow some clothes as well until mine are clean" He gave Angel a quick smile, before walking to the elevator, going up to Angel's living space. He looked around. Not that he would admit it, but the scent of the place calmed Spike...the scent on his sire. He breathed in deeply, sighing happily, then made for the huge shower.

The moment the lift doors closed infront of Spike, Angel let out a long breath. Why had that been so hard? It was only Spike, his childe. He'd been around for, god, what was it, almost a year? Was it really that long? Angel shook his head, it didn't feel that long, but then again, he'd not really payed much attention to the eccentric vampire. Something at that moment made his dead heart feel slightly heavier. Angel frowned, shaking the moment off and getting on with work.

Dawn arrived at LA at around 5:00 AM and made straight for the Wolfram & Hart building, hoping someone was there. She knew vaguely where it was. She'd looked it up on the Internet when she first heard Angel had become CEO of the place. Using a map and a leaflet on LA she picked up from the outside of a local tourist booth at the airport, she hailed a cab and got cosy in the backseat, reading through the booklet. There wasn't much on Wolfram & Hart, as it wasn't a very touristy place, but there was a bit on it, saying where it was and the general law firm stuff. She smirked as she noticed there was nothing in there about Wolfram & Hart being a demon law firm, but then again, no one would have believed them. It might boost their tourist count, though, Dawn thought, chuckling to herself.

She was too immersed in her thoughts that she jumped when the cabbie called back to her.

"Oi, sweetheart! We're here"

Dawn shook her head and smiled, paying the cabbie, marveling at the magnificent building as she exited the taxi. She saw that the lights on the main floor were on and smiled, someone was there, thank god!

Angel heard the elevator open beside him and looked towards it, seeing a very content Spike wander out in a pair of his jeans -which were slightly big for the blond vampire even though they were one of Angel's smallest pairs- and a black hoodie, which was so long in the arms only the tips of his fingers were showing. His hair was slightly damp and curly from the shower. Angel smiled at his appearance, it was only a small change from his usual appearance but he looked so different to the brunette. Spike noticed Angel staring and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Angel shook his head and looked down at his papers infront of him, "Nothing."

"Whatever, mate" Spike said, flopping down on the leather sofa in the office and picked up the magazine that was resting on the arm, beginning to read an article. Angel glanced at him, then at his watch.

"Spike!"

Spike jumped and looked up at Angel, frowning. "What?!" He asked defensively.

"You were in the shower for over an hour!"

Spike shrugged, "So?" That wasn't technically true. Spike had spent the majority of that time passed out on Angel's huge, comfy bed, as the flat he was squatting in had a horrible, scratchy bed.

Angel rolled his eyes, knowing Spike wasn't exactly telling the truth. His whole apartment will probably smell of his childe now. For some reason, that thought made Angel smile. He frowned, why did he not mind? Again, Angel shook his head to clear it and tried to get on with his work.

"If an astronaut and Tarzan got into a fight, who do you think will win?"

He's never going to get any work done...

Dawn was surprised the front doors were open. She walked to one of the elevators and clicked the button that read 'Main lobby'. The soft music in the elevator annoyed her slightly as she tried to calm her nerves of seeing Angel. She realized on the flight over that she'd never really met Angel. They had talked on the phone a while ago, and Angel's memories had been altered to accommodate Dawn along with everyone else's. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous about how Angel will react. The elevator dinged indicating her floor was here and she took a deep breath. Well, she was here now, and she wasn't going back to her sister, that was for sure. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and stepped out into the large lobby. She saw the double doors of a room to her right were open and walked through them, stopping in the middle of the room. Angel was sitting by his desk, his head deep in some papers. She nervously cleared her throat and Angel looked up.

"Dawn?!"

"Urm, hey, Angel..."

Angel stood up, frowning, "What are you doing here?"

Before Dawn could answer, she heard a voice behind her that was unmistakingly familiar.

"Here's your bloody blood, Peaches." Spike said, entering the room, drinking his own mug of blood.

Dawn spun around, his eyes wide and jaw slack. Spike lowered his mug and his own eyes widened.

"SPIKE?!"

"Niblet?"

Dawn couldn't believe it. She slowly walked up to the vampire she believed was dead. "I...Is it really you? You're alive?"

Spike smiled, "I haven't been alive for 130 odd years, love"

The blond was suddenly tackled into a hug, Angel only just managed to catch the full mug of blood before it went crashing to the ground. Spike chuckled, hugging Dawn back tightly.

"It's good to see you, little bit."

"Good to see you?! You've been dead for over a year! I thought I'd never see you again!" Dawn began crying, burying her head in Spike's shoulder.

Angel watched them both, frowning as he felt his heart tighten. It was weird seeing Spike so...normal. Clearly showing emotion to this girl. Why did Angel not like it?

Dawn leaned back, putting his hands on Spike's face, pushing his cheeks up to make him pout. Angel chuckled, his childe looked so cute. Wait...cute?! Where did that come from.

"It's really you? I mean, you're really here?"

Spike shrugged, "Well I was a ghost for about two months but yep! It's really me. The big bad, back from the dead. What would Buffy sa- Wait, Dawn?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rome with blondie?" He said, his mouth still pouting as Dawn hadn't let go of his face yet, making his voice quite comical even though he was trying to be serious.

Dawn sighed and let go of Spike's face, biting her lip. She looked down at her backpack which had fallen next to her when she had hugged Spike. "I ran away. Buffy's not been the same. She's been trying to act Iike mum and stop me from doing anything even though I'm old enough to look after myself. We fought every single day. Even Xander's noticed it. He came to Rome about three months ago."

Spike sighed, rubbing his jaw after Dawn let go. "We need to let her know where you are, she's probably worried sick about you"

Dawn scoffed, "She won't care."

"I'll ring her now" Angel offered, walking back to his desk and grabbing the phone.

"Good idea. And don't mention anything about me. I don't want her to know I'm alive, well not alive..you know what I mean! Not yet anyway."

Angel nodded and dialed Buffy's number. The phone rang three times before the slayer answered, "Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Angel?"

"Hey, yeah, it's me"

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"Nice to hear from you too" Angel said sarcastically, "I just rang to tell you that Dawn just arrive-"

"Is she okay? She went to you?! I'm coming over"

"No!" Dawn shouted, listening to their conversation with her head right next to Angel's, "I'm not coming back and I don't want to see you. Send someone else if you really can't trust Angel to look after me"

"He's the CEO of one of the most evil companies there is. Of course I don't trust you."

"Yeah, I'm right here, you know"

He heard Buffy's huff in annoyance, "Fine! I'll send someone. But you have to come back sometime, Dawn. I'm not letting you stay here"

"I can if I want, Buffy. There's people here that I'm sure will take amazing care of me". Dawn said, smiling over at Spike as she talked, the vampire smiling back in return. Angel watched them, feeling annoyed again, then turned his attention back to the slayer on the phone.

"See? Wesley's here and Fred is trustworthy, she'll be fine. I just phoned to let you know where she was, I'm sure you were worried."

"Yeah, whatever, goodbye, Angel" They heard her say, then the line cut off. Angel out the phone back in the cradle and looked at Dawn. She looked slightly sad but looked at Spike, who was staring at her sympathetically.

She walked up to him and hugged the vampire again. "I told you she wouldn't care" she said into his shoulder. Spike patted Dawn's back gently, looking at Angel with a sad smile.

"You can stay here as long as you like, Dawn" Angel said, reading his childe's expression and acting upon it.

"Really?" Dawn asked, turning around to face Angel, wiping her eyes.

Angel smiled reassuringly and nodded, "Of course. You can sleep in my apartment. I have a spare room"

Dawn grinned and looked at Spike, "Do you live there too?"

Spike spluttered and laughed nervously, Angel was sure if he could blush, he'd be bright red. Somehow it made him smile...well, smirk.

"No. Nah, little bit. I live in my...a flat"

"Which you're squatting in"

"Well I wouldn't have to squat if my sire would give his poor little childe some money out of his massive salary to get me a flat." Spike scowled, folding his arms like a kid.

Dawn looked back at Angel, "Could he stay here while I'm staying, Angel?"

Angel shrugged, "Yes, I suppose"

Spike's frown turned into a smile, "Awesome. Right, little bit, I'm going to bed and you'd better too. It's sunrise" he said, pointing to the large windows.

Dawn suddenly panicked, looking between the two vampires. "Why aren't you two running for the shadows?"

Spike laughed, realizing Dawn didn't know about the special glass. Smirking, he wandered over to the window, Dawn getting more and more panicky. Spike got to the glass just as the sun broke around the skyscrapers, hitting Spikes face. To emphasise the fact he wasn't burning, the blond closed his eyes and smiled. Angel watched him, smiling warmly at the sight of how obviously happy Soike was. Dawn finally got it, and frowned.

"You're not burning. Is it something to do with the glass?"

Angel nodded, "Magical. Sounds quite cliche but it's brilliant for this company as the majority of the staff are vampires. It's also nice to see the sun again as well"

"It'll be even more magical if we still had that ring that allowed vampires to walk in the sun...but, oh yeah, a ponce destroyed it."

"Shut up, Spike"

* * *

Well, there you go! First chapter done! Tell me what you think, give me criticism etc etc ;)

I'll try and update as soon as possible:)


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, they didn't go to sleep. Dawn had slept on the plane flight over so it wasn't much a big deal for her, and Spike was...Spike, he would deal with it.

They spent the rest of the night sitting on the leather sofa, talking, as Angel retired back to his desk to get some more work done, which was incredibly hard as he couldn't help but stop every few seconds and listen in on their conversation.

Angel had never seen this side to Spike - this caring, happy, content side which he didn't think his childe had- it saddened him that he'd never had the chance to make Spike this happy, and felt a pang of, what, jealousy? Towards the teen.

"Your style has changed, too!"

Spike scoffed, "Pfft. If you can even call this a style. I'm borrowing some clothes from the poofter, here, because mine have thoraxor insides all over them." Spike said, crossing his legs under him on the sofa, something Angel had never seen him do.

They talked for ages. Spike filled Dawn in about everything that happened from the moment he had come out of the amulet, and Dawn listened patiently, commenting and asking question when she got curious.

In no time, people began arriving for work. Spike heard the elevator ding and jumped up, ready to fight whatever unknown thing was there, but it turned out to be Fred. He relaxed and slouched back on the couch.

Fred, carrying a tonne of papers in her skinny arms, fought to keep them all in her grasp as she made a hasty beeline for Wesley's office. She disappeared for a moment, before coming into view walking through Angel's office. She stopped when she saw Dawn sitting with her legs over Spike's lap.

"Erm. Hello" She said politely, even though there was a sense of confusion in her voice.

"Hi, I'm Dawn" The teen replied happily, guessing -by Spike's description of the southern gal- the girl who joined them was Fred.

"Dawn? Like, Buffy's sister?" Dawn nodded.

"Dawn, this is the brainiac Fred, in all her sweetness. Not a thing this girl can't solve, there ain't" Spike smiled. Bingo, Dawn thought, smiling.

Fred blushed at Spike's words, "You're too kind, Spike"

Dawn could see that Fred and Spike had a soft spot for each other, and it made her smile. Thank god Spike had found at least one good friend.

"Just telling the truth , love" Spike winked at the scientist, who giggled and turned to Angel, who had been silently watching the three interact.

"Mornin' Angel" Fred sang happily, giving her boss a big smile to try and brighten up his day. The southern girl noticed how Angel payed particular attention to Spike as he talked to Dawn. She'd also noticed a change in Spike, not just the clothes -which were unmistakingly Angel's- and the curly hair, but his persona; he'd become happier, and more chatty. It was definitely either something to do with Dawn or Angel, Fred deduced to herself.

"Hi, Fred." Angel said in his usual monotone voice. Fred didn't take it to heart, as she knew her boss had been up all night.

"I've got some papers for you and Wesley to look through, I put them in Wesley's office so he could look at them first"

"Okay, thanks Fred" Angel said, going back to the papers infront of him which, by this point, could be the map to unlimited treasure but Angel couldn't care less and just wanted to put them all in the shredder.

Fred turned to Spike and Dawn, who were talking amoungst themselves. She smiled. It was obvious the teenage girl saw Spike as her protector, and visa versa. But she also saw how well they interacted, and how Dawn could bring out a side to Spike that no one had seen before.

"Dawn, are you going to be stayig here for a while?" Fred asked, liking the mood Spike was in and wanting to see more of it.

The teenager nodded, looking at Spike, smiling. "Yep!"

Spike chuckled and patted Dawn's leg to make her move, then stood up, stretching. Angel couldn't help but watch as the hoodie rode up to show the small line of blond hair on Spike's toned stomach.

"Alright" The blond said, sniffing, "I'm going to get the last cup of otter blood before Harmony nicks it"

"Get me some."

"Alright. Want anything, little bit? I'm sure your starved after that flight"

Dawn nodded, "Anything that's not blood"

Spike rolled his eyes and smiled, "Might just get you some blood to spite you"

"Don't you dare"

Spike laughed, walking out of the office as the workplace began filling with people, giving the blond vampire weird looks at his clothing and bare feet.

Fred sighed, then turned, "Well, I'm going to go to the lab. Experiments to do, you know. Nice meeting you, Dawn" She said, the left Angel and the teenager alone.

After a moment of silence, Angel cleared his throat, "So...you and Spike seem to get on really well"

Dawn looked over at him and put her foot up on the sofa, hiding her knee. "Yep. He was my only real friend back in Sunnydale. He actually treated me like someone and not 'the slayers little sister'...He protected me."

"What about Buffy?"

Dawn shook her head, "She didn't care. Spike was the one who looked after me even though he had as much going in as the rest of them. At first, I didn't trust him, but he turned out to be the best person there."

Angel thought about that. He knew Spike wasn't the most liked in Sunnydale, but couldn't understand why he didn't leave. At first, he thought it was because of his love for Buffy, but now he began to doubt that wasn't the reason..

"I was the only one he would talk to when Buffy abused him as well.." Dawn continued. Angel's head shot up at that.

"What?!"

"Buffy used to beat the absolute bejesus out of Spike, and he used to let her. She used him and he never complained. He was a complete hero...I overheard Buffy telling Willow about what happened just before Spike died. She told him she loved him even though they both knew it wasn't true."

Rage filled Angel, he stood up. "You're telling the truth..."

"Of course I am"

Angel was about to throw...something, when Spike came back into the room with his mug of blood. Without paying attention to Angel to realize something's wrong, he flopped down next to Dawn, pulling out a packet of chocolate for her out of his hoodie pocket. " 'ere you are, niblet." He said, dropping the chocolate in her lap.

"Cheers, Spike"

"Pleasure, little bit"

"SPIKE!" Angel roared, making both the blond vampire and the teenager jump.

"What!"

Angel was fuming. "Outside" he growled.

Knowing something was really wrong, Spike silently obeyed, walking out of the office, the angry vampire followed him, shutting the doors behind him.

Spike turned when they were in the lobby, "What's wrong?"

Angel realized that everyone in the lobby was looking at them, Harmony included, but he was too angry to care.

"Is it true?"

"You're gonna have to give me a bit more detail, mate."

"Is it true that Buffy used to abuse you?"

Spike froze, his face dropping. "How did you know about that?" He asked quietly.

Angel clenched his fists beside him, "So it's true"

Spike frowned, "She didn't abuse me much. I just let her sort some demons out, alright?"

"By letting her beat the shit out of you?!"

Spike chewed his lip, "Stop making a big deal out of it, Angel. It's better for her to hurt me than to do something she regretted to one of her scoobies."

"You loved her, though. She knew that and still used you!"

Spike folded his arms, unaware the whole lobby had gone quiet and was listening in, "Why are you, of all people, getting so angry about this? If you were there, you would have helped Buffy beat me up!"

That made Angel stop, "I...That's not true.."

"Of course it bloody is, Angel! Angeles put me in a bloody wheelchair last time he beat me up!"

"Angeles is evil. I am different than him"

Spike scoffed, "Yeah right" He muttered, walking past Angel back into the office and made for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked, following the vampire into his office.

"To get me bloody boots. Spike growled, "I'm not gonna stay around while you're in this mood" He said, the elevator door closing just after and Spike was gone.

Dawn bit her lip and looked at Angel, who was still staring at the elevator.

"What happened?"

Angel sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Why didn't he tell me about what Buffy did to him?" He asked, hoping Dawn will shed some light on the situation.

Dawn closed the magazine she was reading and properly turned to Angel. "He's the big bad. You've known him the longest, I mean, you sired him. But from what I've seen when I'm with him is that he has an act. He's always looking like a tough, fearless and sarcastic vampire, but he opens up to who he really is around people he has a soft spot for. I am one of them" Dawn smiled proudly, "He probably wants to look strong infront of you, Angel. Doesn't want to look weak infront of his sire, you know. I think it may be a power thing..." Dawn drifted off, thinking to herself.

Angel listened to her exploration and began to think. Did Spike show his true self infront of him? He was always so defensive around him, and sarcastic...but was he really like the soft, caring, poet William behind the 'big bad' act?

At that moment, Spike reappeared out of the elevator, shrugging his leather jacket over his shoulders. Angel noticed he still had his jeans on and had seemed to change his hoodie into another of Angel's shirts; a plain black one that was still too big for him. He growled, indicating he was still annoyed with Angel confronting him and began walking to the door.

"You wanna come, little bit?" He turned at the door, searching in his pockets for his packet of cigarettes and his trusty zippo.

Dawn hesitated for a moment, before getting a coat out of her backpack and joining Spike at the door.

"See ya later, wanker" Spike said, leaving Angel alone once again.

* * *

Taking the viper just to annoy his sire, Spike drove out of the city, immediately calming down behind the wheel. Dawn, used to how Spike drove, sat happily next to him, nodding her head along to the rock music Spike had put on.

"Where are we going?"

Spike smirked, "To have some fun"

Dawn laughed and shook her head, "I don't see how we can have fun in the desert" She commented, looking out of the windows at the vast sand dunes they were driving to. "And I'm guessing these windows are also magical, seeing as you're not bursting into flame"

Spike knocked on the windows, "Good old magic"

Spike drove for about thirty minutes, until he got to the place he wanted to go to. He stopped the car at the hill overlooking the place to let Dawn take it in.

"It's...a racing track..." Dawn said, looking at the sandy track, which looked well used.

Spike laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Yep! All my handiwork, of course. Love this place, come here whenever it's too early to drink...speaking of..." He reached into the back seat and felt around for a moment, before bringing back a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small bottle of beer that he'd hidden in the car the last one he drove it. He opened the beer and gave it to Dawn.

"You do know I'm only 16..." Dawn smiled.

Spike shrugged, "So? It's only beer. Not gonna get pissed with that, love" He said, opening the whiskey and taking a swig. "Ooh yeah, that's he stuff"

Dawn shook her head, smiling as she took a sip.

Spike started up the car again and drove down the hill until he was on the track. He grabbed his seatbelt, which he hadn't put on, and clicked it across him.

"Better do the same, love"

Dawn did as she was told and smiled in excitement.

Spike put both hands on the steering wheel and began revving, "You ready to rock, little bit?"

Dawn nodded and Spike pressed the next button on the stereo, beginning to play 'livin' on a prayer' by Bon Jovi.

He then took of the brake and the viper immediately jolted forward. Spike began to smile, then grin as they picked up speed. The first corner appeared and he quickly turned the wheel, beginning to drift.

Dawn screamed and held onto the door, immediately loving it.

* * *

Angel was still standing in the middle of his office when Wesley and Gunn walked in.

"Fred told us that Dawn is here. She ran away from Rome?" Wesley asked, shuffling through some papers for Angel.

"Yes, she did. But she's not here here. She went with Spike"

"Spike?!" Wesley looked up, "Are you really sure that's safe?"

"You didn't see him with Dawn" Fred said behind them, joining the group in her lab coat, "He completely opened up. He was smiling, joking. It didn't even seem like..."

"The bloodthirsty killer?" Gunn finished for her.

"No. And he's not even like that anymore."

Gunn scoffed, "Yeah. Course not."

"You've seen him this past year. Did he really seem like William the Bloody, really?" Fred said defensively backing up her friend to the best of her ability.

Gunn thought for a moment, rocking on his feet. "S'pose not" he muttered finally. Fred nodded, smiling proudly at winning Gunn over.

"Dawn will be fine" She said, "She trusts Spike and from what I saw of their interaction, Spike will die protecting her"

Angel nodded while looking through the papers Wesley gave him while Gunn and Fred were talking.

"Where do you think they've gone? And why did they go, anyway?" Wesley asked Angel.

Angel was quiet for a moment, before Fred said his name to prompt him.

"We...had a fight."

"I heard that from my office. What was it about, you always fight, why would Spike piss off after this one?" Asked Gunn, interested.

Angel sighed, "I found out...don't worry. It was just a bit...personal." He thought it wise to not spill Spike's secrets, he was already annoyed with Angel, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Too personal to tell us?"

"Yes. If you want to find out, ask Spike. But I won't tell anyone he doesn't want to tell"

"Sounds quite caring, vampire boy" Gunn smirked, wriggling his eyebrows, "You sure you're not getting a soft spot for Captain Peroxide."

Angel spluttered, "No!" He said, turning his back on them all, missing the suspicious look Fred gave him, and sat down at his desk. "Anything else you want? I have.." He flapped the papers in his hand.

The others got the picture and left, not without Gunn wiggling his eyebrows again at Angel, having to duck when the vampire threw a stapler at him.

* * *

It was about midday when Spike finally stopped the viper. He flopped back in his seat and took a swig of Jack.

"So, how did you like your first track drive?"

Dawn, still breathing hard and full of adrenalin, grinned at the blond vampire. "That. Was. Amazing."

Spike chuckled and lit a cigarette, opening the window a slit, making sure no Sun rays were coming through. "Good way to calm down, that." He took a drag, "So, what do you want to do now? I can't go sight seeing with you until sunset, if you want to go sight seeing, that is"

Dawn shrugged, "I dunno, want to go hunt some demons?" She grinned.

Spike blew out a long stream of smoke and shook his head. "Gotta be careful of the demons you kill around LA, little bit. Most of them are clients of the bloody Wolfram & Hart"

Dawn pouted, "aw" she sighed, disappointed, "Wanna go back, then?"

Spike shrugged, starting up the viper again, beginning to drive back to the city, "Might as well, might be a case on"

* * *

**And there you go, another chapter:) it may go a bit slow but itll turn out good in the end, I promise ;) **


End file.
